


Service with a Scream

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 22 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://soberloki.livejournal.com/profile">soberloki</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/George: charge</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Service with a Scream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soberloki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soberloki).



> Written on 22 December 2008 in response to [soberloki](http://soberloki.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/George: charge_.

Snape had insisted upon a demonstration of the product, and George had acquiesced to his request—only he hadn't expected his old Potions master to be so thorough, or so adept. Now that he was suspended from the back room's ceiling with a bound, leaking prick and a body thrumming from the knots placed over various pressure points, however, he was certainly not going to protest—even if the git had blindfolded him without asking.

He struggled not to groan as a thick, lubricated thumb pressed into his arse, twisting perfectly before the product replaced it. The spell Snape murmured was new; George tried to remember it as the dildo slithered deeper inside and began to thrust vigorously, but eventually, he gave in and began keening like a girl.

He didn't mind that, either.

"Acceptable," Snape purred, making the word the most erotic sound ever. "How much?"

Panting, George replied, "N—no . . . charge."


End file.
